


A Hard Lesson

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/F - Category, Plot What Plot, S/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been parking in Jim's spot, and that person is ready to be punished...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Lesson

Publication Date 6-3-1997 

This work is entirely fictional. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is entirely coincidental. The character of James Ellison is wholly owned by Pet Fly Productions. All other characters are the author's own. This story is rated NC-17 for sexual content with sado-masochistic overtones. 

Author's note: This is my first solo-work attempted. For anyone interested in an earlier piece see "A Perfect Crime" at 

http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/7368/index.html. 

That work was a piece I co-authored with my wife. Send any plaudits/ brickbats to me at Robert McCool ysmccool@uaexsun.uaex.edu 

## A Hard Lesson

by Robert L. McCool  


Officer James Ellison began closing in on his objective as he drove home. He could clearly envision it now. Brown and six inches tall. Ice forming on the exterior . That beer would soon be his. Then with the target secured, he could listen to Harry Carey bemoan the shellacking his beloved Mariners were going to give the Cubs. "Nobody bitches like Harry!" he belted out to the tune of "I'm Just Wild About Harry". 

The day had been very long and hot riding that motorcycle. The uniform leathers made subtle creaking noises as he stretched. "Live and learn, James." He mused aloud. "If you had spent more time studying for the detective test instead of playing ball and having fun, you would have been in an air- conditioned office all day instead of grinding asphalt." He swore to himself, again, never to repeat that mistake. He had, in fact, spent the last three months absorbing the test material. 

The truck made the turn into the complex 's lot and rounded the corner in his usual tight turn. Jamming the brakes he cursed as he realized that someone was in his spaces. " Who in the blue fuck is the idiot who parked here?!" he fumed. Exiting the truck, his hand automatically reached for the ticket book and pen. "A busted taillight, expired tags..., anything to give me probable cause to run your plates, pal." 

He knew that unless he was logged as being on duty serious trouble could happen for running a plate. Unless, that is, I can say "Well, your Sargentness, sir, that car had expired tags... etc." There was nothing wrong. Copying the plate numbers down anyway, (he might get a chance to run them tomorrow when he was on duty) he thought the risk was worth it. He HAD TO KNOW who the car belonged to. 

Hopping back inside the truck, he left the complex parking area and pulled onto the side street. The nearest street light was one hundred feet away. "If some punk keys my truck or lifts the spinners Mr. M/G is going to regret it." Growling aloud, he walked back into the complex. The temperature had soared into the nineties, and the sun was a hammer pounding down on his head. He saw the beautiful red-haired, Ms. Stuart from apartment 407, at the mailbox area and waved back as she left. 'What a great body!' he thought as his eyes traced her form through the thin sun-dress she was wearing. 

Jim had asked her out a couple of times but she had been seeing someone. An absolute stiff as far as Jim could see. 

Jim checked his watched and noted the game had already started. He hurriedly sorted through his mail. "Hmm junk, junk, buy our stuff, bill, bill. Oh, well, it's not as if you were expecting money." The wave of cold as he opened the apartment door made him shiver. The sudden transition sparked his senses. He stood transfixed as the front of his body reacted to the chill. His nipples hardened and were sensitive to the rough fibers of his Kevlar vest. The hairs on his arm rippled under the wind. The skin contracted, and his muscles shivered to generate warmth. 

This while his back was an oven. He felt a pore swell and release a drop of sweat which ran down his spine. Suddenly snapping back into focus just as quickly as he left, he furtively glanced around to see if anyone had been watching him standing in his doorway like .. "like what? Well, like a fool for one thing." 

Luckily no one had noticed him. He entered quickly and shut the door. It creaked as he leaned his weight back against it. His heart raced in his chest, and he fought to control his breathing. 

"What's going on here?" He looked at his watch. Roughly three minutes this time. "Jesus wept," he moaned. 

The last time had only been around a minute and a half. He really wanted that beer now. It was so cold, and he drank so quickly that a flash of silvery pain ran through his head. "Ahhh" That got rid of road dust better than anything he knew of. The game had reached the bottom of the third inning and the Cubs were losing by two to zero. 

"But don't worry sports fans, the Cubbies will come back," Harry implored. 

"You tell them Harry, don't let a little thing like a no talented team stop you." Jim quipped. 

He went upstairs and removed his uniform, placing it into a bag marked dry-clean only. His last duty uniform was laid out and the badge and nameplate were put in place. His Sam Browne and holster belt were laid on the chair beside the uniform. A quick shower and shave and the Cubs were still down by two. He came back down and muted the volume. 

The text of Placemore's "Recent Court Decisions & Their Impact On Criminal Investigations" was opened to the last chapter and he dutifully transcribed the last of the study notes. The book was very dry but would be an important part of the detective's exam. The game was in the bottom of the ninth with the Mariners ahead eight to five. He listened to Harry wail on as the Cubs went down in order. 

Jim turned off the radio, and went to bed. Sleep came quickly, but it was filled with nightmares of his "precious" being ravaged by hordes. They scratched her with sharp knives, they punctured her tires, they stole her accessories. The alarm clock sounding at four in the morning was a relief. His breakfast was hearty as usual, and he ran his daily three mile run with the half hour of calisthenics. The truck, he noticed, was just fine. 

In spite of such a good start, the day did not go well; the troop was short handed because of a bug going around, and Jim had to work straight through lunch. He did take his twenty minute break at the end of his shift though. "Well at least it's FRIDAY!!" This was one of the benefits to this job. No shift rotation, and no weekend work. Traffic patrol was strictly a seven to five job. The overtime pay raised his salary to the equivalent of a regular lieutenant. The only people making more were the homicide detectives. He began the drive home, and making his customary turn when -- "GODDAMN IT!!" There was the frigging M/G again. 

Leaving the cool of the truck he walked toward the car. The engine was still warm. Approaching from behind his eyes focused on a tiny scrap of paper caught in the door. It had the letters St printed on it, and it smelled like carbon. "Bank deposit slip" he said. He also detected the scent of a perfume that was familiar somehow. Not cologne , but perfume. 

His fingers caressed the edge of the door interior. Leather and in great condition. The car was spotlessly clean. It had a lot of miles, but it didn't look it. His hand trailed along the body as he walked forward. A rough section of paint caught him. "Bargain touch up job, hey," he mused. Suddenly he realized he had lost time again and stole a quick glance at his watch. Two minutes had gone by. 

This situation was getting completely out of hand. "What is wrong with me?" He gradually slowed his breathing down He quickly entered his apartment, shut the door and was about to turn the lock when a gentle knock was heard. Flinging the door open, ready to devour the salesman or Jehovah's Witness, he saw instead the Ms. Stuart from the next building. She was wearing a yellow sun dress cut short to accent her long legs. 

Backlit by the sun coming through the hallway skylight, Jim could see her form through the thin fabric of the dress. "Can I help you Ms. Stuart?" 

"Stephanie." 

"Oh right... Stephanie. Can I help you with something?" 

"Well, you might let me inside. It is rather warm out here." 

"Oh, I am sorry. Yes, please come in." 

"Thank you, Officer Ellison." 

"Can I get you anything?" 

'Yes, your strong hand' she thought but said "A cold beer would be great." 

"Sure. Be right back." She took the opportunity to look around. The leather sofa she sat on was nice and wide. 'A perfect spot for a spanking' she mused. 

He returned with a beer in each hand, giving her one. 

"Skoal," she toasted raising the can. 

"SKOAL," he returned, and clinked the cans together. 

After a large swallow she placed the can on a coaster on the table in front of the sofa. "Officer, I have a confession to make." 

"Really now?" 

"Yes, for the past two months I have been covertly surveilling someone without a license to do so. I had a lot of time on my hands after I broke up with my boyfriend." 

"I see. Go on." 

"And for the past two nights I have been guilty of theft by deception." 

"Explain that further." 

"I illegally parked my car in the slots belonging to another tenant." 

"These are exceedingly serious matters miss." 

"Yes, sir. I know, sir, and that is why I want to confess and accept my punishment." 

"What exactly do you think should happen to you?" 

"A severe spanking," she replied in a firm voice. 

Jim thought about what she was saying, then he stood up. "Very well, young lady. Come with me." He reached for her arm and escorted her into the bedroom. He pulled her to the side of the bed, and placed a pillow near the foot of the bed. "Lift up your dress above your waist and hold it there, then lie face down on the bed with the pillow under your hips." She sank onto the bed, feeling her face grow warm from embarrassment. 

"I'm going to remove your panties now, and don't you let that dress fall down during punishment. Do you understand!?" 

"Yes, Sir. Oh, please forgive me!" 

"After what you have done?! Not until you have been properly punished." 

Her body trembled as she felt his hands grab the thin cotton of her panties and quickly pulled them down to her ankles. "What a sight I must be" she thought, squirming her bottom. A hard SLAP stung her left cheek, and she gasped in shock at the pain. She barely suppressed her hand from flying back to protect her bottom. 

"Ms. Stuart," Jim's voice commanded "Look up at me." 

She complied with the order. 

"What is your phrase?" 

She told him the phrase that would end the spanking. The phrase that would signal that she had reached her limit. "I promise not to misbehave anymore." 

Jim moved in front of her so she could watch him. The fingers slowly unbuckled the cross-belt of the uniform. The leather looked both supple and well worn, but sturdy. She suspected it would hurt like hell. The belt was being withdrawn from the strap holders on his left shoulder. It was approximately six feet long, 1/4 inch thick and 1/4 inch wide. He doubled the belt in half, holding the buckle in his hand. 

A loud SNAP refocused her attention onto the instrument of her impending doom. He snapped the two halves together again, and she jumped in spite of herself. She was beginning to think this wasn't such a great idea after all. 

"Having second thoughts?" he purred. "Too bad if you are." 

"Yes. I am a little scared." 

"Good. I want you to understand why I have agreed to your request. Mostly it's because I think you need a hard lesson in respecting the property of others. If all you wanted was attention, you simply had to ask for it." He continued in his deep rough voice. "I would have been happy to spend time with you without all the hassle you have put me through. Remember if you drop your dress down, you WILL REGRET IT!" 

She felt a cool breeze rushing toward her bottom then SMACK! A flash of pain across the center of both cheeks. She gasped aloud. Then again, another slashing pain. She lost count of the strokes after about twenty. She glanced once over her shoulder at her bottom. It was streaked with welts already. Her legs began kicking up and down as a series of harsh blows rained down upon the undercurve of her bottom. "OW, OW, OW," she cried aloud for the first time. 

"That seems to have gotten a response from you." 

" OH, PLEASE, Sir, I won't ever do it again!" she moaned. 

SNAP went the belt. Her body squirmed under the pain as the belt came down again and again. She began sobbing, and then crying loudly. Her body twisted and turned to avoid the blows. 

He paused for a brief moment. Placing a hand firmly on her hips to hold her down he said, "When you have had enough you won't misbehave anymore will you?" 

"N... N... NO, S... sir." she sobbed. 

"Ten more then." 

SNAP. 

"OH! OW!!" 

SNAP. 

"Please, PLEASE, Sir!" 

SNAP. 

"NO ,MORE! NO, MORE!!" she was wailing now like a child. Her legs were flying up and down. She tried to twist away but the hand holding her was quite firmly placed. 

SNAP. 

The blow landing again on the undercurve of her bottom and across the tops her thighs made her beg. "I... w... won't misbehave any... anymore." Her face was hidden as she wailed into the mattress. 

He lifted it up so he could see her, The eyes were red and her whole countenance was swollen and red. She wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "All right, Young Lady, stand up and hold that dress up." 

She got off the bed and began rubbing her bottom like a child. 

"Stop that immediately! Or else I will start all over!" 

She cast her eyes down, but stopped rubbing herself as well. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pulled her into his lap and gathered her into his arms. 

"There, there. Shh. Shh. It's all over now." He crooned in a soft voice. "It's all over, Darling." 

She let herself curl into his arms and sobbed into his chest. He continued stroking her back gently and caressing her hair. His own body felt her warmth and responded with a surge upwards. She couldn't help but notice the response. 'God, it must be eight inches long,' she wondered as she shifted her weight. 

He moved when she did, taking her head into his hands and kissing her lips. His tongue found its way into her mouth. The tip explored her lips and teeth and ran lightly across her own tongue. She responded by softly sucking his tongue, then pulling harder. He thrust it deeper into her mouth, and her own tongue sought his out, fencing with it. His hands began roaming up and down her body in long slow strokes. One hand began rubbing back and forth along her outer thigh. She felt a moan dragged up from her. 

She was suddenly swept up into his arms and then placed in the center of the bed. Wincing as her bottom contacted the mattress, she sighed as the cool rushed to soothe the tortured flesh. 

"I'm still in charge here, Miss. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, I understand." His hands moved to the shoulder straps of the sun dress and unbuttoned them. He slowly pulled the dress off, and after folding it neatly he placed it beside the bed. 

He began removing his uniform in his ritual way. The only concession was that the magazine of the weapon was removed, the chamber was emptied and a safety lock was put in place. The badge and other equipment was placed in their usual spaces, and the uniform tossed into the bag. She felt desire rising in her as more and more of the man showed. "Take me please!" she implored him 

"No. Not yet." He finished undressing before moving toward her. 

His hands traced patterns with his fingertips along her skin. Back and forth the patterns were repeated, over and over until she was tingling. One hand moved to her breast and began small circles over her nipple, then expanding to cover the whole aureole. 

She felt pleasure building and building. The other hand trailed down her stomach through her sweat and onto her groin and began circling there. The pleasure now accelerated. Her thighs grew taut, her hips rose and fell, rose and fell, her head was thrown back as she moaned "OH GAWD, YES!!" 

Jim smiled at that, moving the hands a little faster now, and then slower and then faster still, and faster still. Her fists pounded the bed and she convulsed screaming. Every muscle seemed to strain in contraction, and then they relaxed. His fingers slowed slightly in their rhythm. He could smell her musky scent rising, and he lowered himself towards her crotch. 

His fingers spread her open and then she felt his tongue tip penetrate her. The base of his tongue carried up onto her clitoris, and she shuddered as the tongue moved slightly in and out. She gripped the sheets tightly, her sweat soaked hair flopped and flew as her head twisted from side to side. Her moans became louder. They gave way to pleas, and finally to begging for release. 

As an answer he rose above her. She spread her thighs wide, mindless of the pain the stretch caused her a bottom's skin. He quickly slipped on a condom. 

He placed the head of his penis at the entrance to her soaking vagina and slid the corona inside. Then back out, then back in with only the head again. 

She knew he was teasing her again, and she tried to draw him into her, but he held her down. 

"NO! Not until I am ready to." She pouted. and he laughed. "Don't worry sweetheart. This is going to be the best sex you have ever had." 

He continued with only the head for two to three minutes more, then she felt him slide another inch into her. This continued for a while then a little more. She began to feel her body melting and then the wave of pleasure overtook her, and she sprang upwards her hands grasping at Jim's shoulders and back. Her nails left red lines there. 

Jim felt his penis encased in a wet, vise-like grip that began squeezing and releasing. He could not hold out any longer. Two quick deep thrusts and his own pleasure took him. His body stiffened, and he ground his hips against hers, hearing her cries of pain as he forced her bottom down. His cock pulsed once, twice, three times and his seed jetted forth. He had screamed her name so loudly his throat hurt. After he was spent, gathering her in his arms. 

"God, that was wonderful." 

"Yes, it was," she purred. The sweat from their bodies began to dry, the salty tang of sperm, and her juices was in the air. He slipped out of her and removed the condom. 

She rolled over partly onto him, and he patted her bottom gently, making her wince. 

"Goodnight, Stephanie." 

"Goodnight, James." 

Sleep overtook them both rapidly. When Jim awoke...   
  


* * *

Well that's a story best left for another time. (assuming reader's continued interest).   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
